Mortal, a You're a God fic
by youngandobsessed
Summary: Blaine, now a mortal, arrives in Ohio to begin his new life with Kurt only to discover a host of new challenges as he adjusts in disapproving fathers, homophobic high school bullies, and the constant struggle to find "alone time" with his boyfriend. Make sure to read You're a God first because this won't make much sense otherwise!
1. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Hey everyone! Remember how some people wanted a sequel to **_**You're a God**_**? Well here it is…sort of. This will only be a chapter or two long and won't be a full story like YAG, but it's something right? I plan on focusing on my other WIPs once this is finished, BUT I have a few story ideas in this 'verse which will probably manifest themselves in one-shots in the future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! **

As much as he desperately wanted to see his son happy, Burt Hummel had been less than thrilled to hear that Kurt had found himself a boyfriend during his time in Greece. Carole had just laughed.

"_Really Burt, you can't be surprised given Greece's history with that sort of thing," she had chuckled after they had logged off Skype with Kurt the day he had told them he was seeing someone. _

"_What do you mean 'that sort of thing'?" he'd demanded a little indignantly. _

_His wife had proceeded to tell him about a certain aspect of Greek history his textbooks in school definitely had never touched upon. That had led to Carole having to nearly physically restrain Burt from driving to the airport and hopping on the next flight to Greece to bring back his son from whatever "Horny old pervert" that was seducing him._

He was even less thrilled to learn that said boyfriend was following Kurt back to the States like a mangy stray dog that couldn't take a hint and leave a guy alone. Still, despite his objections (and there were many), Burt had never seen his son quite so happy as he did during their weekly Skype sessions over the summer, so he'd decided he would let this Blaine situation continue for a little while longer.

From the moment he emerged from the jetway, Burt could tell that his son had changed. Sure, he had expected it, and there were the obvious physical differences—he seemed to have grown another inch or two over the summer, his shoulders had broadened a bit, his jaw had set a bit more, he was really beginning to look like a _man _now. But there were also more subtle differences, like the way Kurt walked. No longer was he hunching over, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, he now walked with a long striding gait and a perfect, confident posture. His face wasn't fraught anymore with worry and anxiety, he had a serene easy smile playing on his lips. Kurt also seemed to exude a maturity that Burt had never detected before. Sure, the kid had always been sophisticated beyond his years, but something in the way that his son carried himself now led Burt to believe that his son had done some significant growing up over the summer, and possibly confirmed his worst fears of what happened between him and the Greek boyfriend.

All of that was forgotten however when Burt heard "Dad!"

The next thing he knew, he was hugging his son for the first time in three months and everything else ceased to matter. Kurt pulled away quickly though, "Okay, Dad, I'm gross from twenty hours of plane and awful pressurized air."

"Kurt, you're talking to a guy who works with grease for a living," Burt countered fondly.

The younger Hummel simply rolled his eyes good-naturedly before embracing Carole as well. Finn wasn't far behind, and once they had collected Kurt's mountain of luggage, the family was off. Kurt had actually slept quite a bit over their three flights from Athens to Columbus and therefore was fairly well-rested. Finn, on the other hand, had played video games nonstop very closely resembled the virtual zombies he'd been killing for the past several hours, but was starving, so the four of them stopped at a diner on their way home.

"Wait, you were all bumped up to first class?" Burt interjected as Kurt relayed the story of their trip home. "How'd you swing that?"

"Kurt's sugar daddy paid for it," Finn grumbled around a mouthful of bacon.

"He is _not _my sugar daddy!" he immediately protested, slamming his fist down on the table. "Just because Blaine is rich and my boyfriend—you don't even know the first thing about our relationship!"

"Finn," Carole intervened, "That's not very gracious of you, especially since Blaine probably paid thousands of dollars to upgrade you."

Finn for the time being ignored his mother and shot back at Kurt, "I know that he dumped you a couple weeks ago and that you could barely get out of bed! Yet now all of a sudden you two are back together and he's moving to Ohio? It makes absolutely no sense!"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Yes Finn, it doesn't make any sense, especially when _you have no idea what you're talking about!" _

"Okay, how about we just let this go for the time being?" Carole proposed. "Let's table this for a later time when everyone isn't so cranky and jet-lagged, hm?"

"I agree," Burt concurred. "And Finn, as much as I appreciate you looking out for your brother, which I do, this is a conversation me and Kurt are going to have to have on our own."

He sent a meaningful look at his son, and although Kurt was initially silent and glowered at him fiercely, he finally replied, "Fine."

0-0-0

That "later time" came that evening after Finn had conked out for the night at 7:30 and Kurt had taken a break from unpacking. Burt was cleaning up after dinner since Carole had the night shift at the hospital.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" Burt replied as he added soap to the dishwasher and closed the door so he could run the appliance.

"You wanted to talk about Blaine so here I am," he said, his tone betraying a slight defensiveness, "ready to talk."

"Alright," Burt responded, pressing the 'Start' button on the dishwasher and making his way over to the table. "Take a seat."

Kurt complied but didn't speak.

"Okay, so let's recap," the elder Hummel began. "So you met this Blair—"

"—_Blaine—"_

"—Blaine character your first week in Greece and started dating."

"Correct."

"And how old is he?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Twenty-one."

"Kurt…"

"What? You're a couple years older than Mom!"

"That's different," Burt insisted.

"How?" Kurt demanded.

"Because I was stupid and young and I don't know Kurt, this guy is European and—"

"—and he loves me unconditionally, and that's all that matters, right? Great talk, Dad."

"Oh no you don't!" Burt stopped him. "We are nowhere close to being done with this. This is going to suck, and it's going to suck for both of us. Now, you and Blaine are two young guys, and if that phone call I got from Will Schuester back in June was any indication of how well you were supervised, I'm guessing you two had way too much time alone together…"

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed. "Dad, no. Just—no. We are not doing this."

"No as in 'No I didn't sleep with him' or No as in 'I don't want to talk about this because I slept with him'?" Burt asked, having to raise his voice as he tried to finish his question since Kurt had stuck his fingers in ears and began to chant 'la la la'.

"Ugh, I hate this! You know, if this were Finn, you would just give him a pat on the back and tell him not to knock anyone up!" Kurt snapped spitefully. "But because I'm gay and not butch, I get treated like a girl!"

"Hey!" Burt objected heatedly. "If Finn came home bragging about an older rich girlfriend, I'd be just as concerned. In fact," his lowered his voice, "honestly, I'd probably be more worried with Finn. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but he hasn't got the same—_shrewdness _that you do."

Kurt was silent for a moment, unsure of how to proceed with his dad. He didn't _want _to lie to him, but if Burt knew the reality of what happened between him and Blaine this summer…things would get ugly. Therefore, he needed a second to compose himself and find the best way to explain to his dad his situation with compromising the least amount of truth possible.

So with cheeks aflame and eyes averted, Kurt confessed, "Blaine and I…we did…um, we were…intimate this summer."

"Were you safe?" Burt immediately asked.

It occurred to Kurt then that he and Blaine actually never used condoms. But since Blaine couldn't contract any human diseases and Kurt was a virgin he felt justified in replying "Yes."

"Did he take advantage of you?"

"No. Never," Kurt answered without an instant of hesitation. "I remembered everything we talked about this spring, he added quietly, begrudgingly bringing up their previous sex talk.

"So this…thing between you two, it's pretty serious?"

"Dad, you have to understand, this wasn't just a summer fling for either of us," Kurt implored. "We…we are very much in love."

"Jeez, Kurt," Burt struggled to reply after hearing his son using the l-word. "But what about what Finn said earlier? About him leaving you and—"

"Blaine and I fought, yes. He…let's just say he was rushing things—" Kurt scrambled to clarify once he saw the murderous look on his father's face. "Not bad things! Not bad things, Dad, I promise. He wanted good things, things I wanted to, but things I just wasn't ready for as a senior in high school. And Blaine, well, he isn't used to being told no, so yeah, we had a…disagreement."

"It sounds more than just a 'disagreement' to me if you couldn't get out of bed," Burt accused.

"I…may have taken it pretty rough," Kurt admitted.

"So what made you change your mind about him?"

The teen inhaled deeply. "He apologized. _Sincerely_ apologized. And when he came to me he was ready to make some real changes and sacrifices for our relationship and once we talked through everything…we're s—we're meant to be together Dad, I know it."

"So that's why he's moving to Ohio, because 'it's meant to be'," Burt concluded. The skeptic timbre in his voice was not lost on his son, however.

"Don't say it like that!" Kurt argued. "I know it sounds crazy, okay, but I didn't go to Greece looking for this, you know that! Blaine and I found each other."

"I get that Kurt, but this is—it's a lot to process," Burt told him. "And to be honest, I wasn't expecting this from you so soon. Finn and all of his episodes with the Glee club girls maybe, but you… I always thought you wanted to move to New York and I—you know, play the field more."

"I thought I did too," he conceded. "But Blaine is…just wait until you meet him next week, okay? And _please _be nice to him. His Dad and Step-Mom are coming with him to help him get settled too, so you can talk to them if you have any concerns. Dion—Don, his dad, he's really old-school, you'll like him."

Burt was quiet for some time before he responded. "Okay. If you really love this guy and he really loves you—"

"We do!" Kurt instantly verified.

"You know that there are going to have to be ground rules made if this is going to work, right? Especially seeing as you two are…_active_—"

"Ahhh okay okay okay, Dad, I get it!" Kurt insisted as he rose from the table. "You don't have to _say _it!"

"Yes I do," he disputed. "There's a whole chapter on it the parent handbook."

"Hardee-har-har," the teen replied humorlessly, turning to leave. "Well, I have to finish unpacking. Even with the garment bags, there's still a chance for some nasty wrinkles to occur, so I need to get everything out and hanging ASAP."

"Okay well," Burt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he paused. "I love you, Kurt. And I'm glad you're home."

Kurt's face split into a wide smile. "Me too, Dad. Love you too."

0-0-0

Kurt hadn't been kidding when he said that boyfriend of his was loaded. The following week Burt and his son drove to the small, private airport just outside of town to receive his Blaine and his family.

"I can't believe this kid has a private jet," Burt muttered to himself on the way there.

"Well it's not _his,_" Kurt pointed out. "It belongs to a family friend of theirs."

"Oh well, excuse me," Burt mock-pardoned himself. "I can't believe this kid has a _family friend _who has a private jet."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You promised to be nice."

"And I'm a man of my word, that's why I'm getting out all my snide comments now," Burt countered.

The teen wasn't completely assuaged by his father's excuse, but too excited to see Blaine again that he dismissed it.

The pair was given access to wait on the runway as the jet taxied and parked, and it was difficult for Burt pretend like he wasn't impressed. The jet was easily worth 50 million dollars. It was clear that a summer spent with this Blaine kid did nothing but feed Kurt's penchant for expensive things. Kurt by the way, was standing (come to think of it, _bouncing _might've been a more accurate word to describe it) next to him, about ready to burst out of his skin with anticipation. As soon as the cabin door opened and the staircase lowered down to the ground, he took off running. He was met halfway by a young man that had bolted from the plane as soon as it had parked. From what Burt could tell he was on the short side, but was good-looking nonetheless. He definitely looked Mediterranean with his dark hair and tanned skin and—

_Hey there._

The two boys had met on the runway in an impassioned embrace and an even more fervent kiss. The sight startled Burt a little, he had never seen his son kiss another man before. But that was fine, deep down, under all the bullshit Burt was required to give Kurt about having a boyfriend, he was overjoyed that his son had found someone that made him so happy, that made him feel so loved. Of course, it simultaneously killed Burt that he wasn't the only one capable of that anymore, but that was his problem to deal with, not Kurt's.

Burt wasn't sure if he should look away or try to get a better read of the kid as the men stood there playing tonsil hockey about a hundred feet away from him. His few sporadic glances at the boy between looking at his feet awkwardly revealed that Blaine had a mess of curls atop his head and…_some wandering hands there, Bucko, _Burt observed as he watched one of the Greek's hands slip down his son's back and take a handful of his backside.

"Okay, that's enough!" he called.

Kurt instantaneously jumped at the sound of his father's voice, Blaine on the other hand, snuck in a few more kisses to his beau's neck before Kurt snapped him out of it with the harsh whisper of "Blaine, that's my _father_!"

"Wha? Oh, right!"

Burt watched with disapproving eyes as the youth attempted the gather himself into a more respectable façade and timidly approached him.

"Um, h-hi there, Mister Hummel," he began stiltedly and extended his hand clumsily. "I'm Blaine."

"Charmed," Burt replied flatly.

"I'm uh…sorry about that…um, back there…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah well, let's keep that to a minimum from now on," Burt suggested, remaining aloof.

"Yes sir," Blaine emphatically agreed, "Definitely, sir."

"Already making a dazzling first impression, I see," came a deep, booming voice from behind.

Burt shifted his glance to see the couple approaching them. They, like the boy before him, were both incredibly attractive, so much so that the elder Hummel had to wonder what was in the water over in Greece.

"My most sincere apologies, Mr. Hummel, I have no excuse for my son, and instead I can only hope you remember what it is like to be young and in love," the dashing man said.

"Oh, it's…forget about it. It's Burt, by the way, Mister Hummel's my father," he told them with a small self-conscious laugh and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise," the Greek man replied, returning the handshake. "Don Athanasios, and this is my wife Ariadne."

"It's lovely to meet you Burt," Ariadne said with her trademark warm and sincere grin.

"The pl-pleasure's all mine," Burt blushed, his cheeks tinting with bashfulness at the goddess's beauty as they shook hands.

"Well as lovely as this little reunion slash meeting is," Kurt piped up from Blaine's side. "Shall we get going? What's your itinerary for the day?"

"Kurt dear, you're so considerate for asking, but all of our meetings around town aren't until tomorrow, so we're in no hurry at all," Ariadne assured him.

"How about you all come back to our place then? It's nothing special—"

"Nonsense, Burt, I'm sure your home is lovely," Don claimed. "Our driver should have loaded up the car by now, we should be ready to leave. Come Blaine, we have some matters to discuss on our own, like appropriate behavior in front significant others' parents."

Blaine glared at his father ferociously before gently kissing Kurt, whispering something indecipherable into his ear, and obeying his father.

0-0-0

"So that's Blaine," Burt proclaimed as they drove back to the house.

"That's him," Kurt confirmed dreamily.

"He's not a shy one, is he? Grabbing your ass right in front of me," he mused.

Kurt scoffed. "_Dad!_ He's usually not like that—okay, actually he kind of is, but he's usually better about it. He only did um, _that_ because he was overwhelmed with emotion upon seeing me again. It was romantic."

"Yeah, he was overwhelmed with _emotion_ alright," Burt harrumphed.

"Please, _please _just give him a chance?" the teen entreated. "He means the world to me."

"I know, I know," he grumbled, "you remind me every five minutes, how can I forget?"

Kurt fixed him with his best pout, and Burt surrendered for the time being. As much as he loved his first wife dearly, he had always cursed that Kurt had gotten her eyes, the eyes that he could never refuse.

He decided on a subject change. "They're a good-looking group, those Greeks, aren't they? That's one hell of a gene pool they're working with."

"Oh I _know_," Kurt agreed, "His whole family is like that, you should see Blaine's biological mother, she's…she's really something."

0-0-0

"I swear to the heavens above Blaine, you _will _keep your wits about you or so help me I'll—"

"What?" Blaine challenged, his tone maddeningly nonchalant to his father, as he sipped the complimentary champagne provided by the limo company. "Chain me to mountain and have an eagle pluck out my liver daily? Surround me with fruit and water but not let me eat or drink them? Or maybe just sic your crazy-ass maenads on me?"

"You ungrateful little brat! Do you think I'd do this for all of my children?" the god snapped viciously. "Must I remind you that you are _mortal _now, boy. I'd mind your tongue given your increased vulnerability if I were you. And as for disciplining you, I wouldn't have to resort to any divine punishment, I'd simply turn this car around, put your ass back on that plane, and keep you in Greece away from your love, and there'd be nothing you would be able to do about it."

Blaine fumed. Unfortunately, the Olympian was right. Now that he was a mortal, Dionysus had even more leverage over him than before. And there was no point in being a mortal if couldn't be with Kurt, therefore the former god realized he would have to play by his father's rules for the weekend if he was to get what he wanted. So it was with great disinclination that Blaine replied, "Then please accept my apologies, Father."

Dionysus didn't say anything in return, yet Ariadne spoke.

"On the topic of minding our tongues," she began, "I do not want to see any bickering while we are over at the Hummel-Hudson's. That goes for both of you. Don, you will keep your temper and Blaine, you will not give your father any reason to lose it, am I clear?"

"Yes, Step-Mother," Blaine answered right away.

"Yes, dear," Dionysus replied a few moments later with some reluctance.

"Good, remember that Burt has a bad heart, that last thing we need is an earthquake to induce an episode of cardiac arrest," Ariadne said with a pointed look to her husband.

"I can behave myself, Ari! I'm not the one we have to worry about!" he griped.

Blaine flushed crimson with embarrassment upon finding himself under his parents' reproachful gaze. "It's…it's just all these new teenage hormones!"

"Your biological age is twenty-three Blaine, you forget that I changed you myself," Dionysus deadpanned.

0-0-0

It felt surreal to Kurt, having Blaine and his family in his home. The two were so mismatched, these erudite all-powerful gods in his family's Ethan Allen-furnished living room. It was terribly exciting too, though, having Blaine sitting on the couch where he would sit through football games with his dad, watch his favorite shows, and have musical movie nights with Rachel. Blaine was truly becoming part of his life now, he wouldn't remain some faraway distant memory of a summer that was almost too good to be true.

Once they had arrived back at the house, Carole had been introduced to everyone, then once she and Kurt made sure that everyone had some sort of refreshment, they convened in the living room to chat.

"So Don, what do you for a living?" Carole inquired, commencing the small talk.

"Winemaking," the god answered truthfully. "It's been a fascination of mine since I was a child, and now I own a few vineyards."

"How interesting," the mortal woman replied. "Ariadne?"

"I help coordinate and support fundraising for a few philanthropic causes," she told Carole.

"Kurt mentioned that you work in the theatre as well," Burt brought up, looking at Don.

"That's true, I fancy myself somewhat of a patron of the arts—"

_That's a bit of an understatement, _Kurt chuckled to himself.

"—and have been known to invest in a production here and there," the Olympian finished as he sipped his sparkling water.

"Kurt is very interested in theatre," Burt said, the paternal pride in his voice undeniable. "He's one hell of a singer too, wants to go to Broadway and the whole deal."

Kurt flushed with embarrassment at his father's attempt a bragging, "_Dad…"_

"I'm sure he'll make it there," Dionysus replied with an easy grin. "Blaine has told me many a time about your son's talents as a performer."

Now it was Blaine's turn for his cheek to color. He felt a squeeze to his hand and glanced to the right, where Kurt was beaming at him. He returned the grin twenty-fold.

"Has he?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, Dad," the younger Hummel confirmed. "Blaine actually helped the New Directions out a lot with our final performance for the G.L.E.E., so he'd sit in on rehearsals."

"Now tell me what happens next year then," Burt began to transition into a different topic, "when Kurt wants to study in New York for college but Blaine will be at Ohio State."

"Oh, it's no trouble, I'll just transfer to a school in New York," Blaine told him simply.

"You'd really drop everything and change schools just like that?" Burt questioned.

"Well Mr. Hummel, Kurt is my everything, so it isn't a big deal to me," he explained to the older man. "Being close to him is what matters most to me."

"And you're okay with this?" Burt queried, regarding Don and Ariadne.

"The wonderful thing about America is that there are great universities everywhere," Dionysus expounded. "Besides, about a third of American university students transfer after their first year anyway, and Blaine knows that he has to make top marks this year in order to remain a competitive applicant."

"Furthermore, Blaine has demonstrated to us how much your son means to him," Ariadne added. "We wouldn't let Blaine make decisions regarding something as important as his education based on a relationship if we didn't have the utmost confidence in them and their love."

A quiet pause pervaded the living room for a few moments before Carole spoke.

"Kurt, honey? I've ordered sandwiches from the deli for everyone for lunch today—" she turned to her guests, "I hope that's okay?"

"Certainly!" Don exclaimed. "It's been too long since Ari and I have had an authentic American deli sandwich."

"Thank you, Carole." Ariadne chimed in.

"In that case," Carole continued, "would you mind picking them up from Vito's? Maybe Blaine could go with you too, it'll give him a chance to see the town since he'll be spending quite a bit of time here."

"Of course," Kurt answered, doing his best to mask his eagerness as he and Blaine rose from the couch and headed toward the door.

Once the boys had left, Dionysus was quick to speak. "Burt, I know this must have all been very sudden for you…"

"I just wasn't expecting it," Burt confessed, "Kurt's never had more than a crush on a guy, and then he goes to Greece for a summer and brings home a serious boyfriend? It's…a big change, to say the least."

"We understand completely," the goddess empathized.

"Frankly, we were very concerned when we heard that Blaine was seeing someone," Don divulged.  
"Blaine has never been in a _proper _relationship before, and therefore I didn't have much confidence in him when it came to respecting a partner. Then when I heard about how young Kurt was—don't get me wrong, your son is a strong, smart young man, I've never doubted that in the slightest—but I also didn't want _my _son being liable for his broken heart."

"What changed?" the mortal man probed.

"Blaine did," The Olympian told him. "I kept an eye on them throughout the summer, and it became apparent quickly how much of a better man my son was when he was with Kurt, and how happy he made your son. They work together and work off of each other, and you saw for yourself Burt, it's a little nauseating how smitten they are."

"I'll agree with you there," Burt said with a small laugh. "But in all seriousness, and this has nothing to with Blaine on a personal level, but…Kurt is the only openly gay kid at his school, hell, in the entire town. And I can't help but worry that he's maybe rushing into things because he's afraid he won't be able to find it anywhere else."

"You raise a very valid point," Dionysus agreed. "That's why Ariadne and I insisted that Blaine go to school a couple of hours away, I think that we can all agree that they boys need a little distance put between them."

Burt nodded.

"And of course we'll trade phone numbers," the god continued. "If Blaine is giving you any trouble, do not hesitate to call me, myself or my personal assistant will answer, and I'll straighten him out in a flash."

"I don't think that will be necess—"

"Please, Burt, at least let yourself have the option," Don contended. "Blaine gets his impulsiveness from his mother—"

Ariadne fixed her husband with a skeptical look.

"—and myself, to some extent," he reluctantly added, "sometimes he needs it."

"Kurt is still finding himself—both boys are," Carole joined in. "So if a couple months down the road they grow apart or things don't work out, we'll address it then. But we can't deny Kurt this just because of something we're afraid _might _happen."

"That's true," Burt conceded, smiling weakly at his wife.

"It's hard, we know," Ariadne consoled them. "I was mess when the first of our children married."

"How many children do you have?" Carole inquired.

"Twelve," the goddess replied.

"_Twelve?" _

"I'm afraid so," Ariadne said with laugh and shrug of her shoulders. "We just want you to know that we've had a bit of experience with this sort of thing, but unfortunately it never gets an easier."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Carole agreed. "You want so badly to protect them from everything that could harm them, but at the same time you've got to let them make their own mistakes and learn for themselves."

"Precisely," Ariadne concurred.

"I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't mind keeping Blaine around with you two as in-laws," Burt teased.

"Well, we'd be thrilled to have Kurt as our son-in-law," the goddess told them, "I hope I'm not overstepping when I say this, but we already consider him as such."

"That's nice to hear, actually," Burt admitted. "Makes loosening the reins a little easier."

"Of course, we're glad you're feeling better about all of this," she replied, "and like Don said, please don't hesitate to call us. I don't want to presume that you two are fans of wine, but we'd love to have you stay at vineyards with us sometime. It's a beautiful getaway at the very least."

"You're too generous," Carole said. "Maybe once things quiet down here when Finn and Kurt graduate."

"Speaking of Kurt, the boys should be back soon from the deli," Burt remarked, glancing down at his watch.

Carole smiled and in a knowing voice added, "Yes, any minute now…"

0-0-0

"Oh _fuck_ baby, I've wanted to be inside of you since the moment I saw you," Blaine rumbled as they rolled around in the back of the Navigator, the third row of seating conveniently still collapsed and stowed in the floor from bringing back all his luggage from the airport that Kurt may have accidentally-on-purpose have forgotten to reposition.

"Nngh, I know how you feel," the teen replied breathily as he ground his pelvis with his lover's, reveling in the friction he had missed so much. The Greek pinned him down to floor so he could properly align their groins and start rucking up the boy's shirt. He swooped down as soon as he revealed a wide strip of milky, taut skin, mouthing at Kurt's lower abdomen and peppering it with kisses. The teen chuckled, "Once a sex god, always a sex god."

"Not true," Blaine disputed, momentarily halting his worship of Kurt's stomach. "God-Blaine would have taken you right on the tarmac, parents be damned. But seeing as I'm no longer God-Blaine, Mortal-Blaine was able to wait until now."

"How… g-gah-_gallant_ of Mortal-Blaine," Kurt quipped, trying to remain coherent as his boyfriend undid his pants and cupped him through his underwear. "You still managed to scandalize my father however."

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously, drawing his hand away from Kurt's crotch (much to his frustration), and straightening up, "Now that I'm a mortal, it's going to be easier for me to lose an erection, and I'm just going to warn you, mentioning your dad is a surefire way to get me soft."

Kurt giggled. "I see," he said carefully, "so I guess that a subject change is in order?"

"_Please,_" Blaine beseeched him, too desperately aroused to care that he was begging.

"So you want me to stop talking about my dad and talk about…hm, let me see, how much I missed your cock perhaps?" the American inquired with false innocence.

The god merely growled in reply, whipping off his shirt and diving back down to attack Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, _mmm,_" Kurt moaned as they kissed. "Oh Blaine, missed it _so much_, felt so _empty _without you."'

"_Fuck_," the former god swore once more and returned his attention to Kurt's lower half. "Have to get you out of these pants…no idea how horny you make me…"

"Are-are you sure no one will see?" the teen asked, abandoning the sexy banter and glancing around nervously at their surroundings. "We're not in Athens anymore Blaine, if we get caught—"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's before he could finish. "We're _fine_. Like you said, no one comes here," he said referring the empty stretch of highway they'd pulled off of, "we're parked behind the trees and you have tinted windows _and _good shocks."

Kurt wasn't completely convinced, "I guess…"

"Do you think I would let anything happen to?" he asked sincerely, cupping his lover's face gently.

"No," Kurt relented, "but we have to make this quick anyway, okay?"

A devilish smirk played across Blaine's features and he winked, "Your wish, my command."

The next thing Kurt knew, he was missing his pants and Blaine had opened his, extracting his leaking erection from its cloth confines.

"Do you have lube?" he asked, eyes fixed on Blaine's length and trying not to drool.

"Of course, baby," Blaine cooed as he reached into his back pocket and produced the famous crystal flask. He bent over to resume kissing his lover and then positioned the teen's legs so that he could begin to prepare him. He sucked in a breath as his lover's hole came into view. "Oh Kurt, you have no idea how much I've missed this ass."

"Tell me," Kurt urged him, his breath hitching as Blaine's wetted finger began to massage hole.

"Love it so much…" the newly minted mortal murmured, his fingertip breaching Kurt's opening and slowly sliding in "…always so hot and tight for me…can't wait to get you alone, Kurt—like _really _alone, want to rim you for hours…"

An ecstatic whimper escaped Kurt at the thought, well that and the fact that Blaine pushed another finger into him just then. They proceeded like that until Kurt was fully stretched, the Greek babbling deliciously dirty things and the teen encouraging every bit of filth that tumbled from his lips.

Finally, Kurt deemed himself fully prepped and appealed to the other man, "Really Blaine, the deli is really only a 15 minute round trip, they're going to suspect something if we don't—_Blaine, are you even listening?_"

"Hm?" Blaine, until then mesmerized by watching his fingers disappear into Kurt over and over again, at last was focused on his boyfriend's words.

"You. Inside of me. Before one of our parents hunts us down, preferably," Kurt snarked in reply.

"You're so hot when you're bitchy," he chuckled lowly, moving to slick himself up.

"_Excuse me?_ I am not _bitchy_, I am merely—_nnnnnngh_!"

Kurt's brilliant, scathing comeback was cut off as Blaine entered him, not that he could really bring himself to mind the interruption all that much.

"Good?" Blaine panted as he pushed in. "Not too much or—"

"_Perfect,_" Kurt guaranteed him, locking his legs around his lover's back.

"Good," Blaine exhaled as he continued to bury himself in Kurt's oh-so-delectable channel. He paused shortly once he was entirely sheathed to make sure that his lover had time to adjust, and then went straight from zero-to-pounding.

There were so many things that Kurt wanted to say to Blaine as he pistoned himself inside of him, like "Holy crap, Blaine!" and "Missed me that much?" also, "Oh my God, I don't think I'll be able to walk after his but _please don't stop_!", but all the teen found himself capable of was gasping and keening and "ah"-ing with every one of Blaine's rapid thrusts. He clutched onto Blaine's biceps to keep himself steady and lost himself in the feeling of finally being one with his lover again after ten long, painful days of cold showers and having to think of Sue Sylvester in a bikini. Blaine was so hot and large and good inside of him, he was always _so good_, and to think that he had an _eternity _of this to look forward to…

Blaine made a sound that was significantly needier than his previous grunts and suddenly his hand was closing around Kurt's cock, frantically pumping him to completion. He came with a choked off cry, eyes rolling back in his head and back arching as his body was wracked with pleasure, spilling over Blaine's fist. Still gently gripping him, he felt Blaine ram into him a few more times before Kurt could feel the Greek's release coat his insides.

They both lay together panting afterwards, Blaine burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder, Kurt letting his legs fall from his lover's torso and rest on the floor of the car. He fiddled with the curls at the base of Blaine's neck as he waited for the other man to ease out of him.

"Hmm, you may be mortal now honey, but that was still divine," Kurt basked, trying not to wince as his boyfriend pulled out of him.

Blaine chuckled as he reached for the box of tissues that Kurt had the foresight to grab when they moved to the backseat earlier. "You flatter me, my sweet."

"I do not," Kurt maintained before adding playfully, "but then again I was kind of aching for it."

"You're telling me_,_" the former god commiserated straightaway while he tidied them up gently. "It's been quite a while since I've felt like a horny teenager."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized quietly, fetching his shirt.

"No, babe, why are you sorry? I'm excited," he told him, his amber eyes meeting his with unmistakable genuineness. "Yeah, sneaking around sucks sometimes but it's fun, exhilarating even. I can't wait to do it in your bed, and sext you during class, and I wouldn't even bother putting these seats back—"

Kurt laughed and captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Settle down there, Casanova."

"_Casanova_?" Blaine scoffed. "Who exactly do you think taught Casanova how to pick up women?"

"My mistake," Kurt responded wryly, pulling on this underwear, "But I hate to break it to you, eighteenth century womanizer or not, we need to get back. I could have given you a tour of the town _twice _during the time we've been gone."

They redressed swiftly and as they pulled away back onto the highway, the teen found himself laughing, joyous and carefree.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, looking up at his love's face from where their fingers were intertwined on the console.

"It's just—this all feels like a big, elaborate, grown-up version of playing pretend, doesn't it? I don't know, you're here with your family and being at my house and running to get subs with me, it's so weird," the younger man mused.

"Good weird?" Blaine questioned, making sure to keep his tone light. Internally, he was apprehensive that Kurt was regretting this choice. If that was the case, he needed to know now, so that he, Dionysus, and Ariadne could try to fix things as best they could to make the teen feel more comfortable or if need be, to arrange for Blaine to return to Greece, as much as it agonized him to think it.

Thankfully, Kurt answered quickly and mollified Blaine's fears, "The best weird."

0-0-0

"We're back!" Kurt called as he and Blaine entered the house with the sandwiches.

Burt appeared a second later. "Where were you two?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"I took Carole's advice and showed Blaine around a bit," the younger Hummel told his father, slipping out of his shoes and traipsing further inside, determined not to let his father get to him. Blaine followed wordlessly, determined not to make eye contact with Mr. Hummel.

"I swear, I'm not going to make it to New York with my genitals intact," he muttered to Kurt once they were out of earshot.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics and breezed into the kitchen where they were greeted by Carole and Ariadne. They readied the dining room for lunch and after a tense, brief exchange between Blaine and Finn when the latter came down to join them, the two families had their first proper meal together. And yes, his dad and Finn weren't too fond of Blaine, Blaine was going to be two hours away, and there were still going to be homophobes and Neanderthals at McKinley when the school year started in a few days, Kurt couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**A/N: And there it is! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd been suffering from some serious writer's block/ADD and writing this seemed to be the only thing that's helped. Anyway, reviews never fail to get me jazzed and motivated to write more, so if you wouldn't mind leaving me a line or two, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed**


	2. Ground Rules

**A/N: WOWZA! I am absolutely thrilled by the amount of positive reactions this story has received! I'm so glad people are enjoying it and that it seems to be living up to everyone's expectations! This chapter's a little shorter, but nonetheless, more awkward sex talks with Burt await… **

The next few days flew by in a flurry of activity. Dionysus and Ariadne had invited Kurt to accompany them to their various engagements with Blaine, Ariadne citing that since they were future consorts, "it was only natural". Dionysus agreed, his reason being "Blaine will be less annoying with you there." Burt reluctantly allowed him to go with the Greek family, apparently the two gods were able to inspire enough trust and confidence in the mortal man that he felt comfortable with Kurt joining them. Therefore, the teen spent the rest of week mostly in Columbus attending various appointments with Blaine—meeting with their realtor so Blaine could purchase his new luxury condo, touring the OSU campus, shopping with Ariadne while Blaine was at orientation, going to pick out a car. The teen smiled to himself at the memory.

_Kurt noticed Blaine's face fall as they pulled into the car dealership. _

"_BMW?" the former god had demanded irately, "What am I, _middle-aged_?"_

"_Blaine, now that you're a mortal maybe it's worthwhile to be a little more discreet," Ariadne tried to negotiate. _

"_No, no, Ariadne, it's fine" Dionysus said and turned his attention to the front of the limo, "Driver? We're leaving, can you take us to the used car lot we passed on the way in?"_

"Don," _Ariadne warned. _

"_What? He doesn't want to buy a car here," the Olympian shrugged indifferently. _

_Blaine, on the other hand, was turning red with rage. "Fuck this and fuck you! You won't let me bring any of my cars—"_

"—_because how many college-aged mortals in Ohio drive vintage sports cars and Aston Martins, Blaine?" Dionysus challenged him. "Be reasonable for once in your life!" _

"_I am _perfectly _reasonable," he argued. _

"_Don't make me laugh, boy," Dionysus countered. "You're—"_

"_Blaine," Ariadne interrupted her husband, her voice was firm, but it lacked any malice. She knew all too well where this argument was going and decided to intervene before her husband had a chance to rupture any fault lines. "Dear, just consider this for a moment, okay? You're going to need a more practical car here in Ohio to blend in as a mortal like your father has said, but also for safety purposes. Those old convertibles you like to drive aren't very the most secure vehicles and seeing you'll be driving Kurt around frequently, doesn't it make sense to buy something a little more subdued? For Kurt's sake?"_

_The mortal in question gave Blaine his biggest doe eyes and sweetest smile in an attempt to seal the deal. _

_Blaine was silent for a moment, stewing in his own ire, before he capitulated to his step-mother's logic. "You're right, Step-Mother, I'm sorry."_

"_It's quite alright, dear," she told him, all the kindness in her voice restored. "This is simply part of adjusting to mortal life. Now let's go pick out a car." _

_The limo dropped the four of them off at the entrance of the dealership. Kurt hung back though to whisper to Ariadne as they entered the building, "How do you do that?"_

_The goddess chuckled. "Years and _years _of experience. I also exploit the fact that they can't talk back to me."_

"_You're my hero," Kurt told her sincerely. _

"_Thank you sweetie," she replied fondly. "I have no doubt you'll learn how to do it too. I mean, you already have Blaine wrapped around your perfectly manicured finger, that's half the battle."_

_Kurt blushed. Yet before he could respond, the pair could hear that Blaine and his father were already arguing once more. _

"_Excuse me," she said heaving a sigh. "I swear, they're like a pair of overgrown toddlers, the two of them!"_

_The teen couldn't resist a laugh at the goddess's words, he had to admit that it was pretty entertaining to see Ariadne, usually so cheerful and composed, flustered. After the goddess had mediated whatever quarrel had cropped up, Kurt heard Blaine call his name. _

"_Hm?" he replied._

"_Will you help me pick out my old man car?" he inquired._

_Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "If I must."_

_They'd decided on sleek, black M6 Coupe, sporty enough for Blaine and understated enough for Dionysus. Much like when Blaine had signed the paperwork for his condo, Kurt had to keep his jaw from dropping at the mention of the car's final sum whilst he sat with his lover in the dealership's office. Even after the extravagance of the summer, it was still difficult for Kurt to adjust and be comfortable with anyone, let alone Blaine, dropping hundreds of thousands of dollars on cars and homes without batting an eyelash. _

The teen really couldn't judge though, take today for instance. Blaine had some additional business to take care of on campus, so he'd dropped Kurt off at Restoration Hardware with his black American Express card, a mandate to buy "whatever you want for the condo", and a kiss goodbye. Needless to say, Kurt may have been racking up some five-figure totals of his own over the past few hours.

Blaine, finished with an excruciatingly tedious and regrettably mandatory orientation session on campus safety and student conduct, found Kurt quizzically appraising a set of throw pillows when he came to collect his flawless consort-to-be. The man speedily scanned the section of the store to make sure there wasn't anyone around (he knew how self-conscious Kurt was about PDA in his home state) and then slid in behind his boyfriend, pressing the front of his body against the back of Kurt's and nuzzling his neck.

Kurt startled, but relaxed just as quickly as he'd tensed when he realized who was behind him.

"Oh! Blaine, thank goodness you're here! I need your opinion," he slithered out of the Greek's grip and continued, "I don't know if I should get grey or charcoal. Now, I'm going for a modern theme which I've titled 'Urban Aesthete', but I want the space to still have a homey feel to it, you know? I mean, the grey is more obviously versatile while the charcoal really makes a statement and—"

"I say we pay for whatever you've gotten so far and go back to the hotel," Blaine said over Kurt's musings with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt regarded his boyfriend with a pout. Another substantial part of the past days had been filled with creating fictitious meetings for Kurt to tell his dad about so he and Blaine could fuck at his hotel without any interruptions. And though the sex had been glorious (especially since Blaine had made good on his promise to rim Kurt for literally _hours_), the teen was riding too much of a retail high to quit now. "But I'm not finished."

"Oh come on, baby," the older man whined. "Can't we just hire an interior designer and be done with it?"

Kurt's gaze turned into a murderous glare in the course of split second, his mouth settling into a tightly drawn line. "_What did you just say?_"

"I said…" Blaine paled and immediately backpedaled, "…I said let's keep shopping, honey."

He flashed Kurt a panicked smile and after a tension-filled moment, his boyfriend returned the grin, though his was much smugger and replied, "That's what I thought."

The former god relaxed, relieved that he still had a chance at getting some later, and obediently followed his boyfriend as he dragged him to some other display, chattering on about curtains.

As Kurt showed Blaine his top two options for the drapes in the Master Bedroom, he couldn't help but think that maybe Ariadne had been right about the whole "wrapped around your perfectly manicured finger" thing. But, when they did finally return to the hotel that afternoon (or met with the family's new banker, according to Burt), he rode Blaine in reverse cowboy like his boyfriend had been dying to since their time in Greece, so Kurt couldn't bring himself to feel _too _bad.

0-0-0

Friday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine gathered at the hotel to say farewell to Dionysus and Ariadne. The previous night Olympian and his wife had taken all the Hummel-Hudsons out to one of the nicer steakhouses in the area (much to Burt's delight) and had said their goodbyes to Kurt's parents then. It was somewhat of a relief to the teenager not to have Burt and Carole there, since their absence meant they didn't have to hide. It also meant that the gods didn't have to charter a jet and could de-materialize back to their estate.

"Oh I'm going to miss you, sweetie," Ariadne said as she and Kurt hugged again. "You know how to reach me, correct?" She paused for the youth to nod in the affirmative. "Good, now you know I will pick up my phone any time of the day, noon, or night _unless _we're on Olympus in which case Proomia will answer, and I'll come right back down and get back to you, I promise."

"Thank you, Ariadne," Kurt replied, touched by the goddess's generosity.

"Of course, I remember when I was being courted by Don how nice it was to have someone to talk about all this with," the goddess assured him. "Now, have the best senior year and—" she lowered her voice slightly and glanced over to where Blaine and Dionysus were conversing before going on, "be sure to not to let Blaine overwhelm you. He's two thousand five hundred and eleven years older than you, but I'm convinced you're the more mature one."

"I don't know about that," Kurt shrugged.

"I do," she joked. "But in all seriousness, I know you two love each other very much, but if you ever hit a rough patch, I'm here for you, honey."

"Thank you, I…that means the world to me," the boy confessed.

"It's my pleasure," Ariadne promised him.

"Darling, it's time," Dionysus called.

"One last hug," she insisted, drawing Kurt in close once more and pecking him on the cheek.

"It was good to see you again, Kurt," the Olympian told him, clasping his hand firmly. "I can't imagine my son with a finer young man than you."

"Th-thank you, Dio-um, Don," the mortal answered stiltedly. He never knew exactly how to address Blaine's father.

"Best of luck this year, Blaine said he will be sure to keep me updated on which conservatories you plan on applying to," Dionysus said with a knowing grin.

"Oh, well yes, thank you," Kurt stuttered once more.

Dionysus chuckled warmly and told him to take care, waiting for his wife to finish saying her farewell to Blaine. They exchanged another round of fond goodbyes before the two immortals vanished in a flash of light.

Kurt waited thirty second before turning to Blaine and inquiring, "Did you dad just imply that he can get me into Julliard?"

Blaine laughed. "Babe, my Dad could get you a spot at Julliard _and _a Tony with a snap of his fingers if you said the word. He likes you, you know."

"I, um…wow," Kurt swallowed audibly as he tried to process it all. "Obviously that would be unfair and I want to earn my own fame and success but…it's kind of cool to know, I guess."

"It pays to have connections babe," Blaine replied.

"Well, on a slightly less exciting topic, you're invited to Friday night dinner at seven," he informed Blaine, "Carole's making lasagna."

"Sounds delicious, I'd be delighted," Blaine acquiesced, leaning in to gently kiss Kurt on the lips. When they broke apart, he glimpsed down at his watch. "Do we have time for a quickie before I drive you back to Lima?"

"Are you sure Dionysus turned you mortal?" Kurt teased, surveying him with a critical eye playfully.

"_Yes_," he replied with mock-offense. "Do you want to see this bruise I got yesterday from banging my leg against the dresser?"

"Hm, I think I'll pass," Kurt responded, giggling at his lover's legitimate excitement over the injury, "that quickie you mentioned earlier is looking more appealing if the alternative is examining your contusions."

Immediately, Blaine's eyes darkened and his voice slid down an octave, "Then by all means…"

0-0-0

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said sweetly as everyone took their seats around the dining room table. Kurt grinned fondly at his boyfriend, fighting every muscle in his face from wincing as he took his seat.

"You're very welcome, Blaine," Carole returned his pleasantry. Finn rolled his eyes and scowled.

Their conversation continued in the form of small talk until Burt asked about how his first few days at Ohio State had been.

"It's been a lot to take in of course," Blaine told him as he helped himself to another piece of lasagna, "but I'm looking forward to this year."

"Do you know what you plan on studying, dear?" Carole asked.

"Finance."

"_Finance_?" Kurt echoed with surprise, eyeing Blaine suspiciously as he took another bit of his food.

"Mmmhm," he answered, not wanting to talk with his mouth full, yet still the picture of nonchalance.

"What's wrong with Blaine studying Finance?" Burt asked, now also looking at the pair of boys with confusion.

"Maybe because he already has enough money than he knows what to do with," Finn muttered.

"_No_," Kurt retaliated with an irritated glare at Finn. He knew that if his mother's lasagna wasn't one of his all-time favorite dishes, his brother probably would have refused to join them. "It's a perfectly fine thing to major in, I just…" he turned to his boyfriend, "…I would have guessed you'd major in Theatre or the Classics or Archeology."

"I can see how you'd think that," Blaine replied, "but I suppose in the spirit of new beginnings I wanted to take on a new academic challenge."

"Oh," Kurt replied, unable to think of much else to say. This was something he'd discuss with his boyfriend later in private.

"Well, majors and classes are all well and good, and are most important of course," Burt began, "but the Buckeyes have gotta be the best part of going to school in Columbus."

"Oh definitely, sir," Blaine agreed, a little overenthusiastically. Kurt wasn't sure if it was more endearing, amusing, or pathetic how desperate the Greek was to make a good impression on his father. "Got my season tickets this morning."

"Beg your pardon?" Burt asked with disbelief. "Did you just say that you have season tickets for the Buckeyes?"

"Yep," Blaine responded, preening a little under the mortal's man interest. "Third row, right on the fifty-yard line."

"You don't say," Burt marveled.

"You're always welcome to come up for a game, I made sure to get six so there'd be enough. That goes for Finn, too."

Blaine regarded Finn cautiously for a moment, but the other boy didn't react, he simply continued to eat his dinner and act as if Blaine hadn't spoken.

"Well, I don't know about Finn," Burt said with a pointed look to his step-son, "but I will definitely take you up on that offer."

"Please do," Blaine said with a smile, optimistic that maybe now Burt wouldn't look at him like a sex offender whenever he was in the room.

0-0-0

Blaine was wrong. Well, not entirely. But Burt was not as accommodating was the Greek hoped he'd be, seeing as after dinner had been cleared and the sports highlights on ESPN had been watched, the older man had clicked off the TV and rose from his chair to regard Blaine and his beau, who were sitting together on the couch.

"Oh no," Kurt stage-whispered to his boyfriend, "this is where he threatens that if you harm a hair on my head, he'll hunt you down with his shotgun."

"Very funny, Kurt," Burt told him son, clearly not amused. "But this _is_ the part where some ground rules are put in effect. Now I know you two had quite a bit of 'alone time' over the summer—"

"I thought we were never going to speak of that again," Kurt interjected.

"—but things are going to be different here," he finished over his son. "For instance, when you two are in this house, your bedroom door is to remain open."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Furthermore, your curfew will still be ten on school nights and twelve on weekends, therefore, if you two are driving together—"

"We'll make sure to be back by then," Blaine assured him quietly.

"What? No!" Kurt protested. "Dad, that's insane!"

"I don't see what's so insane about it, Blaine doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Burt pointed out.

The teen glared at his father, his boyfriend, and then back at his father before stating, "That's only because Blaine is afraid of you maiming him! If I have to be back at twelve on weekends then Blaine should be allowed to sleepover."

"Okay—"

"In my bed."

"Absolutely not."

"_Dad!_" Kurt lamented.

"Look I know this summer you two…" Burt trailed off, opting to gesticulate awkwardly than actually say it. Blaine blanched at his mention of his sexual activity with his son. "...okay? I get that. I was a teenage boy once too and—"

"So what's the problem?" Kurt demanded.

"The problem is that I'm your father and I can't allow that sort of stuff to happen under my roof," he asserted.

"Dad, Blaine and I are…sexually active. We have been that way for a few months now, we're safe, monogamous, and in love, and we intend on…um, remaining that way for the foreseeable future. I…I only told you the truth about us because I was led to believe that we respect each other's honesty and handle it maturely."

"I know kiddo, and I do appreciate that you were honest with me, don't ever think otherwise," Burt relented, scrubbing a hand over his face as he searched for the right words to say. "The thing is I'm in a really difficult position here. You're my son living under my roof and even though it's only for a little while longer, I still have the authority here. _But_, I love you and want you to be happy, yet it's hard for me to just let go like this. There's also your brother to think about. We have to keep things fair in this household, so if you and Blaine are having Brokeback Mountain sleepovers every night of the week, what kind of message does that send to him?"

"What if I slept over at Blaine's?"

"Kurt," Burt's was colored with exasperation and hurt, "was that all you got from all that?"

"No," he responded diffidently. "I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but is there any way we can reach a compromise?"

A long, heavy silence permeated as Burt contemplated the situation at hand. Just as Blaine was beginning to summon—nay, _beg_—the Furies to appear and drag him down to the Underworld, the mortal man spoke.

"How about this? Your curfew is remains the same, _but_—" he emphasized just as Kurt was about to object, "Blaine can sleep over here on weekends _as long as you're in separate bedrooms_ and you can spend the night at his place once a month."

Kurt appraised his father with his best icy bitch-glare before replying, "One _weekend_ a month."

"Fine, one weekend a month."

"Every other weekend," Kurt tried to bargain.

"You're pushing it kid," Burt warned him. "Take the deal or walk."

Another bitchy ice-glare and some more silent Fury-begging later, Kurt finally agreed, "Okay."

"Okay," Burt confirmed, "and you know that if you break curfew or any other house rules, these privileges go away until I see fit."

"Yes, Dad," Kurt replied reluctantly before adding in a more heartfelt tone, "thank you."

"Yeah, um, thanks Mr. Hummel," Blaine added quietly, the first time he'd spoken since this whole discussion had begun.

"Yeah yeah, I'm trusting you two to be responsible, so don't disappoint me," Burt huffed, collapsing back into his chair and turning on the TV once more.

"Okay, well we're just going to go upstairs then," Kurt announced, taking Blaine's hand and tugging him up and off the couch, "with the door _open _of course."

Once in the safety of Kurt's room, Blaine didn't hesitate to fall face first onto his boyfriend's bed, groaning loudly in what the American guessed was relief once he made impact with the soft linens.

"You okay there, Tiger?" Kurt asked, still standing and surveying his boyfriend amusedly.

He received another grunt in return.

"Anything I can get you there?" the teen prodded once more.

Blaine scoffed in reply before turning his head so he could speak clearly, "You wouldn't happen to have some scotch and a Xanax on hand, would you?"

"Oh come on you big baby," Kurt chided him lightly as he climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle his beau's lower back. "You just sat there the whole time, _I _was the one who did all the negotiating."

Blaine groaned again as he felt the teen's long, deft fingers begin to knead the coiled muscles of his back. "Yeah, but you were never in danger of losing your cock and/or testicles."

"Blaine, I told you that I told my dad that we had sex," Kurt pointed out as he worked on a knot right below his left shoulder blade, "and that he is not one for subtlety, so believe me when I say if wanted to castrate you, he would have done it by now."

"Gee, that's comforting," Blaine muttered with half-hearted sarcasm, "but I _definitely _think he'd chop my balls off if he knew just how much sex we've had this past week alone."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that because he's never going to know," Kurt dismissed his boyfriend's point as he continued to work on Blaine's back, "so enough with the woe-is-me act, Mr. Drama King. You're no good to me when you're all pouty like this."

The Greek fought the childish urge to stick his tongue out, and instead hummed deeply as Kurt found another tight spot near his right ribs. "You are insanely good at this," he murmured as he finally started to relax under the ministrations of his boyfriend's skilled fingers. Blaine was convinced that after all that stress and fear he'd endured downstairs that he wouldn't be able to even _think _about becoming aroused for the next twenty-four hours at the very least, but with the way Kurt was working him over and sitting on the small of his back, so temptingly close to his ass, Blaine found himself reconsidering.

Just before he cock could truly start to stir however, he reminded himself of the wrath of Burt Hummel, a wrath he didn't want to subject himself to no matter how quiet and discreet he knew that he and Kurt could be. Therefore, he told Kurt groggily, "Hmm, babe? That feels so good, but the thing is it's almost a little _too _good, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Kurt said with a chuckled and lifted himself off of his boyfriend's body. "So, since we have a very concerned father downstairs that's probably listening to our every sound…do you want to see the options for my first day of senior year outfit?"

Blaine shifted on the bed so he was sitting up and replied with a kiss, "Sure."

0-0-0

"Hon," Kurt called from his closet as he was changing from outfit option number five to number six, "could you go grab me a Perrier? They're on the top shelf of the fridge."

"'Kay," he called from his spot on the bed.

The Greek pushed himself up and traipsed down to the kitchen, finding the beverages easily enough and taking one for himself as well before he made his way back upstairs. Blaine was stopped in his tracks in the hallway outside Kurt's room when a voice grabbed his attention.

"Hey."

It was Finn. It was also the first time the boy had addressed Blaine directly since Greece. He had been civil enough when Dionysus and Ariadne had been in town, but otherwise had barely acknowledged Blaine, choosing to sulk and mutter unimaginative insults to himself whenever the former god was present.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked warily, adding to himself, _or are you so dumb that I have to remind you that you're not speaking to me?_

"You know you might have Burt and my mom fooled, but don't think I'm buying your innocent boyfriend act for a second," Finn informed him, the hostility in his voice blatant.

"Is that so?" Blaine questioned the other man, his interest piqued, but remaining aloof at the same time.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten for one second how much of a dick you really are," the teen spat, "and I don't have any problem whatsoever telling Burt exactly how you treated Kurt like shit this summer."

Blaine smirked at Finn's intended threat. "Well why haven't you then?"

"Because Kurt's my brother and I love him," he replied, "and I know it would make him unhappy if Burt kicked your ass back to Greece where you belong. So if you even _think _about hurting Kurt—"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there," Blaine interjected. "Don't get me wrong, your misguided sense of brotherly protectiveness is adorable, but the thing is you and I don't know each other very well, Finn. So I'm going to do you a favor since we all know you're thick as a board and tell you this point blank," he stepped closer and even though the height difference was not in the Greek's favor, Blaine exuded power and dominance as he spoke in a low, deliberate voice, "I am _not_ someone you want to threaten."

"Really, short stack?" Finn countered. "Because I'm pretty sure I could take you."

"And I sincerely look forward to the day to when you feel like testing that theory," Blaine chuckled haughtily.

Finn glowered at him viciously and added, "So do I."

"Now as stimulating as this all is, I really must be going—" he lifted his hand holding the sparkling waters, "—my boyfriend is thirsty."

"I'm watching you," Finn growled. "One wrong move and I'll kick your ass."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again as he re-entered Kurt's room, "Like I said, adorable."

"Who's adorable?" Kurt asked, emerging from the closet.

"You, of course," Blaine replied immediately, switching from superior and intimidating to doting and jolly in an instant. Kurt needn't know anything about his beef with Finn. He knew how much his boyfriend cared for his brother, therefore their mutual loathing of each other could stay concealed for now. Plus, Kurt needed someone to help him pick out a killer first day of Senior Year outfit, and Blaine would be damned if an insignificant pest like Finn would distract him from his love.

Besides, unbeknownst to either boy, the opportunity for Blaine to show Finn that he wasn't to be messed with would present itself the following week, the first day of school at McKinley.

**A/N: Okay, so let me just say that I really don't hate Finn as a character all that much (and sometimes think he's portrayed way too one-dimensionally in some fics) but here I feel that he has justified reasons for hating Blaine for the time being. **

**With that being said, if anyone's curious, here's a picture of what Blaine's new "old man car" (I have nothing against BMW, I swear, Blainers is just a snob!) looks like: **

**media. **

**So this little fic has one more chapter left and from then on I'll be posting either little drabbles/one-shots/mini-fics in this verse from here on out. **

**Again, your support for this story has been OVERWHELMING to say the least, and I cherish any reviews you throw my way! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**Youngandobsessed **


	3. It's Not Unusual

**A/N: Eek! Sorry this has taken me so long! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and guess what, I'm actually going to write another one after this! I realized I couldn't wrap everything up that I wanted with this bit before going into one-shots, so all of you that wanted more, hooray I guess! Now get yourselves ready for some Blaine-Burt bonding…**

"I can't believe you!" Burt heard his son bark as the elder Hummel entered the kitchen through the garage. He watched unnoticed as Kurt strode to the refrigerator and removed a bag of frozen peas. The teen stalked bag into the living room and Burt followed silently, stopping at the doorway so he could peek around the corner. On the couch sat Blaine, and even with the distance, Burt could see the beginnings of an impressive shiner under the Greek's left eye starting to bloom.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine demanded quietly, catching the bag of vegetables that Kurt tossed to him.

"_Why am I yelling at you_?" Kurt repeated with incredulity before switching into scathing sarcasm. "Why am I yelling at you? Hm, let's see…maybe because you show up at my school completely unannounced and dressed like _that—" _motioned up and down at Blaine's body which was obscured to Burt by the back of the couch "—and the proceed to sing Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual"accompanied by what has to be the _gayest _choreography that I have ever seen, which is really saying something seeing as you were surrounded by a group of twenty _women. _And by the way, Tom Jones? Really? Since when is the _Carleton Dance song_ appropriate song to serenade your boyfriend with?"

"So you're mad that my song choice?" Blaine guessed.

"No! Ugh, _Blaine_," Kurt lamented with frustration, "how many times have we been over this? _We are not in Athens anymore_, we have to be more subtle when it comes to PDA here!"

"I know," the other young man groused.

"Well, obviously you don't since you pulled your little stunt during _lunch_!" Kurt fired back. "All I want is an uneventful Senior Year where I can focus on getting solos in Glee club, applying to college, spending time with you and _not _having to worry about locker slams or slushie facials or bullies!"

It broke Burt's heart to have to listen to his son reprimand his boyfriend about how they couldn't be together in public like his friends could at school. It was all so damn unfair, Kurt deserved to be with the person he loved just like every other stinkin' teenager.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Blaine huffed. "I was trying to be spontaneous and fun but then those _mortals _had to pick a fight—"

"Newsflash, Blaine. I'm a mortal and so are you now," he quipped.

"—whatever," the Greek man dismissed Kurt's interjection. Burt cocked an eyebrow, was "mortal" another term for American in Greece? He didn't understand, but honestly he was more concerned with the mention of a fight. "How can you be mad at me for defending myself?"

Burt decided that it was time for him to intervene. He cleared his throat loudly and crossed into the living room, asking in a firm but not accusatory tone, "What's going on here?"

Both boys startled at Burt's entrance.

"Dad," Kurt was the first to recover. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Burt replied and looked at Blaine who seemed petrified on the couch. "You seemed to be a little too busy chewing out your boyfriend over here. Now I never got an answer to my question, what's the deal with you two?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, glancing at his lover quickly before beginning to speak, "There was somewhat of an…altercation at school today."

"Mmmhmm?" Burt prodded.

"Blaine surprised me with an impromptu musical performance on the steps at lunch, which turned out to be a disaster—"

"How so?"

"Well, Blaine asked Santana and the Cheerios to help him out as backup dancers, but she used the performance as an opportunity to set one of the purple pianos on fire."

"Wait—_Fire? _What?" Burt spluttered.

"It's nothing, Dad, trust me, everyone's fine it's just….glee club politics," he offered by way of explanation.

"You still haven't told me why I've got Rocky Balboa sitting here on my couch though," Burt pressed.

"Well, um, after the whole incident at lunch I got taunted a lot throughout the day, nothing physical—" Kurt was quick to assure him, "—but just stupid stuff about the gay kid finding another freak like him."

Burt wanted to interrupt and remind Kurt that verbal abuse was still abuse, but he refrained in order to allow his son to finish.

"It wasn't that bad really, but when Blaine came to pick me up from Glee to go out for coffee we ran into some guys who…" Kurt trailed off, "…uh…"

"They were yelling homophobic slurs at us, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said in a clear voice. "It was a bunch of jocks on their way to football practice. They were antagonizing us and I wasn't going to just stand there and take it, so I punched the ringleader and one thing led to another."

Burt was silent for a long time before he spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to Blaine alone?"

"No," came his son's immediate response. "Dad—"

"I'm not going to threaten him or shoot him or anything," Burt promised. "I just want to talk to him."

Kurt looked between the two men he loved dearest with indecision before Blaine urged him, "It's okay, Kurt, I'm fine. We can talk."

That didn't cause the torn expression disappear from his face though, he deliberated for a moment more before surrendering reluctantly, "Fine."

Once the man in question had marched up the stairs, Burt spoke "So what happened after you punched him?"

"We fought," Blaine answered. "They got a couple swings in—" he motioned to his eye "—but I took them down easily enough."

"You?" Burt snorted, but caught himself. "Don't get me wrong, kid, I don't mean to insult you but I've seen the athletes they've got over there at McKinley…"

"Yes, well, as advantageous as size and brute strength is," Blaine worded his response carefully, "I studied martial arts for quite some time when I was younger."

"I see," Burt remarked, taking a seat across from the Greek. "But the thing is Blaine, my son doesn't need you to fight his battles for him."

"I know," he agreed instantly. "I do, Kurt doesn't need _anyone_ to fight his battles for him. He's so strong, it's just…you know I love him, Mr. Hummel, and I don't want him to have to."

"I know how you feel," Burt said quietly.

Blaine smiled wistfully.

"But listen kid, I've been where you are with the frustration, in fact, hell I feel like I'm still there kinda, but fighting isn't the answer. You have to rise above, Kurt taught me that last year."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, "my temper seems to get the better of me sometimes and I lose control."

"So I've heard," Burt remarked.

Blaine's face dropped. "He told me he told you about our fight this summer."

"Not everything, but yeah, he told me the basics," the mortal man confirmed.

"Let me just say that I have never been more ashamed of my actions than I am in regards to that night and I swear it will never happen again," the young man averred.

"It kinda did today though," Burt pointed out. He saw that Blaine seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Listen, Blaine, I don't know you or your past at all really, and that's my fault for not trying to. But I do know from experience that lashing out like that can be dangerous for those around you and yourself."

"I…I don't know what I'm doing," Blaine admitted, his voice small and thin. "I love him so much, and I want to give him everything and I try to be what he wants and what he needs, but I always manage to fuck everything up. I've never done this…I-I've never really _cared_ before."

"It's scary, I know," Burt sympathized, "when I was dating Kurt's mother, I…I felt a lot like you did, and like you, I made a lot of mistakes. Love is just as humiliating as it is wonderful, let me tell ya."

"I sang to him last time too," Blaine laughed sardonically to himself. He gazed up at Burt and expounded, "The last time we fought. It all started with a flashy musical number."

"One time I tried to write Elizabeth poetry, because look at me," Burt gestured to his flannel shirt and baseball cap, "I'm not artsy or fancy by any stretch of the imagination, but she was, she could play the piano and dressed nice, so I tried to impress her on our anniversary with this poem I wrote. She ended up not speaking to me for two days."

"How come?"

"Let's say I didn't bother to check all the big words I put in, and it turned my profession of love was pretty offensive."

Blaine couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Look Blaine, it's obvious how much Kurt means to you. I mean, how many people move halfway around the world and start over for the person they love? Not many, that's for sure. But you have to let intentions, no matter how grand and noble you think they are, stay intentions sometimes."

"I understand that now, I really do," the former god told Burt, "but—did you ever experience this with your wife—this intense need to _protect_. Again, he doesn't need me to, I'm not trying to emasculate him by doing so, but I _want _to. He's had to fight so hard on his own for so long, and how that I'm here I…I just want to him to know he's not alone anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with that, in fact, hearing you say that is…you have no idea what it means to me," Burt confessed, trying to hide the building emotion in his voice. "However, that being said, next time, use your head, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Hummel," Blaine vowed with a smile. He rose with the mortal man, bag of peas in his hand.

"And kid?" Burt called just as Blaine was about to climb the stairs.

"Yes?"

"It's Burt."

0-0-0

"Blaine?"

"Mmmm?"

"Have you ever heard of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts?" Kurt asked as they side-stepped together in the middle of the living room, soft music wafting through the air, the lights dimmed.

Tuesday night was Burt and Carole's date night. They usually went out to Breadsticks and half-price ticket night over at the Cineplex, which meant Blaine and Kurt had a few precious hours to themselves since by the grace of Aphrodite, Finn was out as well. They had thrown together a quick dinner of spaghetti carbonara and salad, reveling in the domesticity of the act, cooking and dining together was something they hadn't been able to experience in weeks. After the plates had been cleared, Blaine had turned on the stereo, beckoning his consort to dance with him and pulling him in close as they swayed together. Even though his living room hardly compared to the splendor of the places they'd gone dancing in Greece, the gesture was still incredibly romantic and intimate.

"I have," Blaine replied, lifting his head from where it had been resting on Kurt's shoulder. "It's a great school."

"It has the top musical theatre program in the country, in fact," the teen informed him. "Rachel and I are going to apply, there's this mixer for prospective students tomorrow night at a hotel in Dayton. We started planning a musical number to wow the competition with during free period."

"That's wonderful, babe," Blaine grinned softly. "You'd be a perfect fit."

"You're not just saying that…?" Kurt trailed off, the insecurity audible in his tone.

Blaine fixed him with a look. "Of course not, Kurt, you're extremely talented. Besides, there's plenty of time to sharpen your skills before your audition and I'll be here to help you every step of the way…if you want me to, that is."

"Oh, I want," Kurt purred, surging forward and capturing Blaine's lips in a fervid kiss. The Greek responded eagerly, his hold around Kurt's waist tightening and pulling him closer as their lips moved against each other, full of passion but somehow unhurried at the same time. It wasn't long before Blaine slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, deepening their liplock, however the boys didn't rush things from there, but both men seemed content to simply revel in their kisses, nothing more. It had been so long since they weren't scrambling to find time and space for a frantic quickie, therefore it was almost more exhilarating to be able to just make out.

Kurt found himself getting lost in the press of Blaine's lips against of his, the slide of their tongues, their close embrace, the music and the semi-darkness…that was, until the door opened and slammed shut, and Finn appeared a second later.

"I'm ho—whoa!" he exclaimed at the sight he was met with when he flipped on the lights in the living room.

Both Blaine and Kurt whipped their heads to the side to see who had interrupted them, no longer attached at the mouth but still in each other's arms. After a beat, Kurt simply told him, "There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you want some. Now, a little privacy please?"

"Whatever man," Finn sighed as he turned back to the kitchen in pursuit of said leftovers, "but do you think you guys could move _that _to somewhere…" the athlete paused when he caught a glimpse of the clock in the entry hallway. He re-entered the living room at once, a supercilious smile on his face. "Hey, isn't Blaine supposed to be out of here by ten on school nights?"

Kurt cringed and glanced at the time on the cable box, quarter after ten. "Come on Finn, they're not going to back until later tonight. I convinced Carole to make my dad take her to the fancy new theatre in Bluffton."

"Sorry, but the rule's a rule," he shrugged.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" Kurt queried angrily. "How many times have you broken house rules and I've turned a blind eye? It's happened so many times I _literally _cannot count them."

A tense, silent standoff ensued between the brothers in the moments following. Without saying anything, Finn stalked off, stomping up the stairs and slamming his door.

"What's his problem with me anyway?" Blaine inquired once he had left.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know…I think he thinks he's protecting me in his own boorish way."

"Protecting you from what?" the former god pressed. "Protecting you from me?"

"He…I…after the fight in the woods—" Blaine flinched at its mention "—I was a mess. Like, Bella Swan in _New Moon _kind ofmess according to Rachel," Kurt said with a self-effacing chuckle.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was that bad—"

"Blaine, it's fine, it doesn't matter now anyway. But Finn felt bad about how badly I was hurting I guess, we're supposed to have each other's backs and all that jazz, and now I assume he's trying to watch out for me by grilling you. And he would probably have tried to confront you by now, but after _pulverizing _those guys today out of _nowhere_—"

"I can't believe I never told you about the century I spent studying Wushu in China back during the Tang Dynasty," Blaine chuckled casually, as if he had forgotten to tell Kurt that broccoli was his favorite vegetable.

"—well you didn't, so imagine my surprise and subsequent terror when you threw yourself at half a dozen jocks twice your size."

"You're not still mad, are you?" Blaine inquired, "Because not only did I, and I quote, _pulverize _them, I had a breakthrough with your dad and scared Finn out of cockblocking us."

Kurt sighed with good-natured exasperation, "Just don't do it again, are we clear?"

"Crystal," he averred. They resumed their side-step and huffed in frustration, "I just don't know why he still hates me. Were the season tickets not enough? You think if I got him new football gear he would—"

"Blaine," Kurt interjected. "While it is incredibly endearing how much you want my family to like you, you cannot buy Finn's approval with your checkbook."

The Greek scowled at Kurt's words.

"Just give it some time," the teen promised him, "he'll come around eventually."

"If you say so," Blaine responded, his tone betraying that he was unconvinced.

"And as much as I hate to admit he's right, maybe you should be going," Kurt said, remembering his brother's words. "My parents are probably already on their way home."

Blaine fixed him with his best pouty puppy eyes and pushed his bottom lip out for good measure.

"Nice try, but the eyes don't work anymore now that you're powerless," Kurt informed him as-a-matter-of-factly.

Instantly, something sparked in the Greek's eyes and they darkened. "Okay let's be clear here, just because I don't have my powers anymore, doesn't mean I'm _powerless._"

"Whatever you say, stud," Kurt indulged him. "But that still doesn't change that my parents will be home in twenty minutes and we both have school in the morning."

"Can't I just hide in your bedroom and skip class tomorrow?" Blaine tried to negotiate.

"No," Kurt urged, gently guiding Blaine back towards the door.

"But, it's going to be a whole three _days _before I see you," he lamented.

"We can Skype tomorrow," the teen offered.

"Can we _naughty _Skype tomorrow?"

Kurt appraised the former god with a critical look. "We'll see, you're not completely off the hook yet for this afternoon _and_ there's definitely going to be no live webcam show if my parents catch you still here."

"You drive a hard bargain, Hummel," Blaine said as he and Kurt walked out the door toward his car.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Athanas—"

"_Anderson_," Blaine corrected.

"Right," Kurt concurred. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Trust me, it's much better this way. Americans seem to have a special talent in butchering foreign surnames, it's like they teach you it in school, I swear," the Greek grumbled.

They had reached the driver's door of the BMW by now. "Well, Mr. _Anderson_, this is where I say goodnight."

"One more kiss?"

"Blaine… " he began, uneasily glancing around at the sleepy street "…I don't know, you never know who's walking their dog or going to drive by."

"It's okay," Blaine comforted him, pulling him into an embrace that was full of warmth but didn't linger too long either. "I love you."

"Love you too. Text me you got home safe?"

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, it was strange to actually have to worry about his safety. "Of course, my dear."

"Drive safe."

"Hmph—"

"_Blaine—"_

"Okay, okay, I'll behave myself I promise," Blaine sighed and situated himself inside the vehicle, the coupe purring to life moments later.

"See you at the tailgate!" Kurt called over the car's engine.

Blaine leaned over the door frame through the open driver's window. "Later, love!"

And with that he pulled out of driveway and sped down the street, still much too quickly for Kurt's liking. The teen huffed in frustration as he watched the BMW tear down the road, but watched fondly until his taillights had disappeared.

**A/N: So next chapter will be football at Ohio State and sex! And Finn angst! Get excited! **

**Hearts and Stars, **

**youngandobsessed **


End file.
